Una nueva vida
by I-am-a-firework
Summary: Jesse se unio de nuevo a New Directions, pero perdieron en las regionales, pero no perdio su beca en la UCLA asi que fue a Los Angeles dejando a Rachel sola, embarazada en los brazos de Finn.
1. Por mi cuenta

Después de que VA gano las regionales, el club glee tiene otro año, Jesse se va a la UCLA. Pero antes de eso Rachel le entrego su virginidad después de que el la defendió cuando VA les arrojo los huevos, pero al igual que Quinn, ella se confió y quedo embarazada, pero no lo supo hasta que entro a la escuela. Jesse ya estaba en Los Ángeles, ella hablo con el y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

-Segura de que quieres esto?- dijo inseguro

-Si, termina tus estudios, yo me arreglare para criarlos, tratare de mantener todo esto en secreto, no quiero que se cause un drama por mi culpa, me preocupan las seccionales, pero mas Finn… no creo qu…- Fue interrumpida por Jesse

-Finn? Y que demonios tiene que ver en esto Rach?- dijo furioso

-Que me sigue queriendo, mira, ya tome mi decisión, Finn va a criarlos conmigo, mientras tu te concentras en tu carrera en Broadway- dijo tranquila y a la vez enojada

-Esta bien! Si eso es lo que quieres! Me largo!- se fue azotando la puerta.

-Vamos a ensayar chicos, tenemos que preparar un numero nuevo para las seccionales y venceremos a VA!- dijo entusiasmado –Desde arriba!-

_Yeah,  
Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn,  
Now Im down in Tribeca,  
Right next to DeNiro,  
But I'll be hood forever,  
I'm the new Sinatra,  
_

Finn miro a Rachel, por que su baile no era como el de siempre, estaba menos motivada, se movia menos exagerado, como si no importara...

_And since I made it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere,  
I used to cop in Harlem,  
All of my dominicanos  
Right there up on broadway,  
Brought me back to that McDonalds,  
Took it to my stash spot,  
_

El señor Shue tambien noto eso en RacheL, no estaba tan brillante como siempre, incluso se le olvido poner su estrella dorada en los papeles de audicion.

_Five Sixty Stage street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping pastry,  
Cruising down 8th street,  
Off white lexus,  
Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,  
Me I'm up at Bedsty,  
Home of that boy Biggie,  
_

Rachel se sentia agotada, tenia mucho en que pensar, no sabia si Finn iva a querer estar con ella y su hijo o hija.

_In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can?t do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for New York, New York, New York_

-Muy bien chicos, tomen 5, Rachel, podemos hablar en mi oficina un momento?- le susurro en el oído mientras Rachel lo veía.

-Has estado muy distraída, descoordinada y creo que hasta subiste de peso… problemas con Jesse?- dijo tratando de adivinar.

-No es nada, me eh sentido un poco agotada por todas las tareas de los clubes en los que estoy, me puedo retirar?- dijo tratando de librarse

-Si, cualquier problema aquí estoy.- dijo tratando de apoyarla.

Rachel estaba en el pasillo pasando desapercibida para que no le lanzaran unos slushies, pero sintió un jalón fuerte.

-Que demonios estas haciendo?- dijo Rachel intentado soltarse de Finn

-Que te pasa? Estas my distraída, oh déjame adivinar, Mr. machote otra vez rompió tu corazón, sabia que esto iba a pasar, por que conf…- fue interrumpido por Rachel.

-Estoy embarazada…- dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera ella se entendió

-Yo te ayudare en esto, te amo y no te dejare sola en esto Rach- le dijo

-Gracias pero estoy confundida, no quiero que esto llegue a algo serio…- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

-Esta bien- la abrazo mientras que Rachel lloraba en sus brazos –te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, hoy después de que termine el ensayo te llevo con el obstetra- le sonrió y la beso en la frente.

Ya en el obstetra Rachel se coloco la bata y se recostó.

-Esto se va a sentir frio- dijo el Dr. Wu

-Todo va a salir bien Rachel, relájate…- dijo Finn tomándole la mano.

-Felicidades, son gemelos, niña y varón…- dijo poco emocionado

-Dios!- dijo un poco confundida. -¿ y cuanto llevo de embarazo?-pregunto un poco confundida por el peso.

-Aproximadamente 5 meses… pero en unos cuantos mas subirá más de peso por los 2 bebes.

-Gracias Dr. Wu- dijo sin mirarlo y se retiro de la mano con Finn

-Que vas a hacer con ellos Rach?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Me los quedare, los dejare encargados con mis padres, ellos me criaron y supongo que saben que tienen que hacer- dijo pensativa.

-Ok, pero quiero que sepas que sigues contando con mi ayuda en todo este asunto.

El la beso y se dirigió a su carro con Rachel tomados de la mano.

Finn no sabia que hacer, ya había pasado por esto, no estaba preparado, pero para el, Rachel lo valía. No importaba si tenía que robar como Puck, o trabajar como mesero, pero tenía que apoyarla.


	2. Confusiones

**Confusiones**

Jesse no sabia que hacer, el había dejado a su ser mas amado en los brazos de Finn, _Soy un completo estúpido _pensaba una y otra vez, sin dejarlo concentrar en sus clases, _Yo soy el padre, no el... _pensaba furioso en su dormitorio.

El estaba acostado, si camisa, claro, por el calor que hay en Los Ángeles, cuando estaba apunto de dormir su teléfono timbro, era un texto de Rachel.

_No te tienes que preocupar mas por mi, Finn me ayudara con todo esto del embarazo, tu sigue concentrándote en tu carrera en Broadway, yo estaré bien con Finn._

_PD: Son gemelos, niña y niño._

_RB._

El estaba sumamente confundido, no sabia que sentir, enojo por que Finn tenia a su chica, frustración por que no estará con Rachel, despreocupación (no podría decir feliz por Rachel) por que no tendría distracciones en su carrera o tristeza por perder a sus hijos, que por lógica, iban a ser muy talentosos.

El no sabia que hacer, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el no sabia que hacer, necesitaba de un amigo que le aconsejara o al menos poder hablar, así que fue con Alberto, un chico de Arizona, no era su amigo, pero el lo ayudaba con sus tareas de español y Jesse le ayudaba con su canto, aparte, el nunca supo como era tener a un amigo.

-Hey! Albert, hola!" dijo Jesse con entusiasmo

-Am… Hola? Necesitas ayuda con alguna de tus materias?" pregunto extrañado por que solo se veían cuando uno de ellos llamaba al otro para que le fuera a ayudar.

-Si pero no… es un problema de chicas…" Dijo un poco avergonzado por que el nunca había tenido ese tipos de problemas, "para ser especifico… embarazo" dijo tímido.

-"Uh… bueno, vamos a la cafetería a charlar"

Jesse lo siguió tratando de seguir su paso, Alberto tenia piernas demasiado largas, era español, sus padres se transfirieron a trabajar en Arizona cuando el era de 6 años, actuaba y bailaba bien, pero no lograba llegar a notas tan altas como Jesse, y consiguió beca para estudiar en la UCLA, era alto por su padre, y cabello liso castaño, por su madre.

Cuando llegaron tomaron asiento en una de las bancas de la cafetería.

-Que paso? Explícame, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda en este problema" dijo tratando de apoyarlo

-Te contare, yo estaba en el club glee de Rachel, mi no… mi ex novia, dos meses antes de las Regionales ella me dio su virginidad, después, una semana antes de venir aquí ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, ella menciono a su ex novio, con el que ahora esta saliendo, que no quería lastimarlo con la noticia, así que me enoje con ella, ella es una reina del drama total, así que discutimos y ella dijo que quería que Finn los educara, y después llegue aquí y recibí un mensaje de Rachel que decía que habían sido gemelos, niña y niño, y no se si dejar mi carrera e ir a romperle la cara a Finn, o recuperar a Rachel o seguí como si nada hubiera pasado y continuar con mi carrera" dijo dando un suspiro enorme.

-Bueno, en mi opinión creo que deberías ir a recuperarla, después de todo, son tu sangre, son tu talento, y si ella te elije es por que te ama, y si elija al otro, pues nada mas que hacer, todo tiene un destino. Lo se, soné como una consejera" dijo con una pequeña risa

-Gracias por el consejo, adiós" dijo un poco desanimado por que no sabia lo que quería.

* * *

Del otro lado de USA, estaba la única alma gemela de Jesse, Rachel, ensayando con Finn, su único obstáculo, bueno, también estaba Puck, pero por el momento ella no quería estar con el.

-Berry, vamos a hablar" dijo Quinn casi ordenándole como si fuera su sirvienta.

-Que quieres?" dijo enojada y desesperada, pero a la vez con curiosidad por saber que quería.

-Es de Jesse?"

-Eso no es asunto tuyo" dijo enojada

-Si lo es verdad? Solo quiero ayudarte, pase por lo mismo, se lo que se siente…"

-Si, si son de Jesse"

-Espera, que? Son gemelos o algo así?

-Si, gemelos, niña y niño, pero eso no importa, que querías decirme"

-Por que estas con Finn si son de Jesse?" pregunto con un tono comprensivo, uno que no conocía Rachel en ella.

-Antes de que el se marchara a Los Ángeles, le dije que estaba embarazada, pero mencione a Finn y Jesse se enojo conmigo por eso, y el cuando se entero se ofreció a ayudarme con todo lo del bebe, pero para ser sincera, no ce realmente lo que quiero, no se si dejarlos en adopción, criarlos con Finn, o estar con Jesse y los gemelos." Dijo angustiada

-Bueno, pues yo creo que deberías decidir lo que tu corazón te diga, ese fue mi error, tenia una reputación que cuidar, había quedado embarazada del mejor amigo de mi novio, no quería que pensaran que era una zorra que se acostaba con todos, por eso decidí que Finn criara a mi bebe, pero salió la verdad, no elegí a quien amaba, elegí a quien me beneficiara…" Fue interrumpida por Rachel

-Amabas a Puck?" dijo sorprendida.

-Si, y lo sigo haciendo, pero el lo que busca es sexo y mas sexo… necesito a alguien que me ame… me haga sentir especial, te envidio Berry, Jesse te protege, te ama, dejo VA por ti… quiero a alguien como el, podre tener popularidad, amigas y todo eso, pero no tengo amor… así que piénsalo Berry…" ella se dio media vuelta y dejo a Rachel mas confundida de lo que ya estaba. Ella estaba pensando en Jesse, pero no sabia eso, pero ella realmente lo quería.

* * *

-Hola chicos… su tarea de esta semana va a ser encontrar una canción que exprese su sueño… como el de Kurt y Rachel, la fama en Broadway, o Mercedes, ser una cantante reconocida… tienen dos días para hacer esa tarea, así que vamos a ensayar, tienen una canción?" pregunto el Sr. Shue ansioso por iniciar la practica.

-Me gustaría interpretar algo de Justin Bieber" dijo Finn sin pausas.

-Te gusta Justina Bigay?" dijo Puck riéndose

-No, pero encontré una canción en la radio que quiero dedicarle a la chica mas especial en mi vida, Rachel…" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa no fue la misma expresión de Rachel "Artie, ayúdame…"

Rachel se estremeció, ahora estaba doblemente confundida, el le había dedicado una de sus canciones favoritas de pop, ella ahora no sabia que sentir y que decisión tomar.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart  
_  
Caminó hacia Rachel, se incline para verla a los ojos y le dio la vuelta a su silla.

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
were just friends, what are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes_Saco a Mike y Brittany a bailar algo improvisado, Como en "Gives you hell"

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine_

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Finn se acerco a Rachel para poder levantarla de su asiento.

_Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around._  
Ahí fue donde Artie entro, dando vueltas alrededor de Finn y Rachel

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

_When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'..._

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Finn abrazo a Rachel, pero ella no sabia que sentir, estaba realmente confundida.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste, Review :)**


	3. Nota de Autor y Cap 3

Esta capitulo **APESTA! **no tenia inspiracion T.T no me odien

* * *

[Perfil de Rachel]

**Rachel Berry **tiene una relación con **Finn Hudson**

A Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson y a Quinn Fabray les gusta esto.

_Comentarios_

**Finn Hudson** Te amo :)

**Rachel Berry **Yo mas :)

**Santana Lopez** Consigance un cuarto ¬¬ _A __Kurt Hummel le gusta esto_

**Brittany Pierce **Recorde mi nombre completo *-* :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang **…

**Kurt Hummel **Eww…

**Quinn Fabray **Santana, no tienes pechos que rellenar? _A __Rachel Berry __le gusta esto_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIING

Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike y Tina ivan caminando por los pasillos, discutiendo sobre las canciones que cantarian a las seccionales, cuando Mike toco el tema de cuando Quinn estaba embarazada.

-Como te sentias despues de las Regionales? Te dolia… bueno, ya sabes?

-Creo que es una pregunta muy estupida, tube que expulsar una sandia por ahí Chang!- dijo con sarcasmo y todos se hecharon a reir.

-Ella estaba roja! Casi me fractura mi mano cuando se la ofreci para que la apretara durante el parto…. Y Puck… dios, nisiquiera podia ver a Quinn por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo…- dijo pensando –Fradse del dia… APESTAS APESTAS APESTAS APESTAS!- dijo y todos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas.

-Me va a doler tanto?- pregunto Rachel sin darse cuenta de que mas de medio glee club estaba ahí, hubo un silencio incomodo, cuando Tina rompio el silencio

-Estas embarazada? Finn es el padre?

-Si y no, por esa respuesta creo y supongo que saben quien es el padre…

-Y que paso con ese automata sin alma? El lo sabe?

-Si, reacciono bien y luego mal cuando le dije acerca del bebe, azoto la puesrta en mi cara…

RIIIIIIING

-Nos vemos chicos- dijo Mercedes

-Adios!- dijeron todos en coro

-Finn me puedes llevar a casa? Me siento un poco deprimida por Jesse…

-Pero antes podemos hablar?

-Amm… si, que pasa?

-Creo que deberiamos disfrutar de lo que queda de nuestra juventud, nos queda muy poco tiempo antes de que los gemelos, gemelas, lo que sea… nascan, asi que quiza deberiamos seárarnos hasta que nascan.

-Esta bien…- dijo un poco trizte y desilusionada.

-Gracias por entender… te amo

-Yo igual- le dijo con un quiño y una sorisa como la que le dio antes de cantar Faithfully

* * *

** No me odies :)**


	4. Nombres

**N/A Muy bien… el capitulo anterior apesta! Espero que este capitulo sea mejor, Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)**

* * *

Rachel POV

_6 meses y no me veo tan gorda para tener gemelos- _pensé cuando me vi al espejo del baño de la escuela. No se que nombre les pondré… pero tiene que sonar artístico… Am… tal vez para la niña podría ser Drizzle St. Berry? No suena adecuado para una biografía de una actriz de Broadway famosa… ammm… Jenna St. Berry? Suena bien pero… necesita algo más teatral… Valerie? Naaahh…

Y seguí pensando nombres hasta que la letra de Defying Gravity sonó.

-Hola?- pregunte extrañada por que… QUIEN DIABLOS ME HABLARIA EN HORARIO DE ESCUELA!

-_Hello… isnt me you are looking for?-_ dejo la voz del otro extremo.

-Jesse? Por que hablas?- le pregunte extrañada

-_Como estas?-_

-Amm… pues repasemos… quede embarazada a los 16, en menos de 3 meses voy a expulsar una sandia, Finn ya no quiere estar conmigo hasta que nazcan los bebes… mínimo tengo algo interesante en mi biografía a pesar de que tengo 2 padres gay - dije enlistando todo lo que había dicho

-_Espera… regresa… LOS bebes?-_ dijo sorprendido

-Si, Finn me llevo al obstetra y me dijeron que son gemelos, niña y niño… que no haz visto recientemente mi Facebook?- dije un poco enojada. –Perdón, deben ser las hormonas- dije como excusa pero creo que no me oyó, solo oí un llanto del otro lado de la línea. –Jesse? Estas bien?- pregunte

-_Mejor que nunca_- me dijo con una risita entre llanto –_Estoy… tan feliz… Oye y hazme un último favor… No los apartes de mí_-

-Eso no significa que volvamos a ser pareja- dije saliendo del baño hasta que alguien me detuvo y gire para reclamarle cuando lo vi.

-Enserio?- me dijo con una sonrisa irresistible y me planto un beso en los labios… al principio me resistí, pero luego encaje tan perfectamente en su cuerpo y me deje llevar.

* * *

Finn POV

-Esta aquí!- Grito Kurt a todos los del glee club.

-Quien esta aquí?- pregunte

-Quien mas- le dijo molesto y con una mirada fría –St. James!- dijo sin pausas casi gritando

-St. Machote regreso?- pregunte con indiferencia. QUE HACE AQUÍ! NO FUE SUFICIENTE EMBARAZAR A MI CHICA!

-No solo regreso, sino que volvió con Rachel por que estoy casi seguro de eso por que cuando estaba guardando mis cosas el la estaba besando- dijo Kurt sin pausas… espera…BESANDO?

-Ahora regreso- dije saltando de mi silla con los puños cerrados mientras todos los del club intentaban detenerme. No me había sentido así desde que me entere de lo de Quinn y Puck, no se si son celos, remordimiento, o enojo juntos…

-Como te atreves a besar a mi chica!- grite lanzándome a Jesse tratando de golpearlo hasta que sentí las manos de Rachel y Mercedes tratando de detenerme.

Finn vasta- grito Rachel enojada y horrorizada con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Tu chica?- dijo Jesse con sarcasmo provocando que yo intentara saltar a el como si fuera un gato.

Rachel POV

Dios! Como se atreve! El me dejo y todavía cree que tiene el derecho de proclamarme como SU chica… acaso no lo recuerda? El rompió conmigo! Y todos merecemos 2 oportunidades.

-Basta los dos!- grito mercedes poniéndose entre ellos murmurando _Blancos…_ y dicen que nosotros somos racistas…

-Mejor vámonos- dije dirigiendo una mirada a Finn

* * *

Llegamos a mi casa... justo donde concebimos a estos dos... No se si caer en sus brazos otra vez, aparte, Finn se ha hecho cargo ultimamente de ellos dos cuando a Jesse le importaba mas su carrera que yo.

Por que volviste- pregunte sin rodeos

Te extrañaba- me dijo con una sonrisa –Y ya decidiste el nombre?

Estaba en eso cuando me marcaste-

Me gusta el nombre de Eliana para la niña… aunque no es bueno para una biografía- dijo entre risitas

Eso mismo pensé- dije sonriendo

Lo tengo! Ángela Alice!- dijo haciendo movimientos con las manos

Es bueno… o Celine, por Celine Dion, y Maria, por Maria de The West Side Story… aunque no me gusta mucho ese orden, podría ser Maria Celine St. Berry o Celine Maria St. Berry!- dije con entusiasmo.

Me gusta, pero para el niño? Tu ya elegiste a la niña, a mi me toca el del niño…- dijo entusiasmado

Hecho- dije con una sonrisa.

Am… me gusta Freddy, por Freddy Mercury de Queen, y John por John Lennon, mis grandes dos inspiraciones, John Freddy St. Berry!- dijo otra vez haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos.

-Suena raro… pero nos acostumbraremos- dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

**No es mi mejor cap y perdon por no actualizar pero esos no han sido los planes de mis maestros... por favor ideas para los proximos capitulos! :)**


	5. Regalos

**Gracias por los Review y las alertas de historia y por agregar a favoritos :) alegran mi dia despues de tener un dia largo de examenes x_x**

* * *

-Suena raro… pero nos acostumbraremos- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero proponer algo- dijo jesse tomandola de las manos

-Matrimonio?- pregunto Rachel mientras ambos estaban aogados de la risa por eso.

-No- dijo Jesse aun riéndose –Aunque no es una mala idea- y ambos volvieron a reírse

-Entonces- dijo Rachel seria

-Ven conmigo a Los Angeles- le dijo abrazandola

-Eso seria genial- dijo besándolo –pero no puedo, Finn sacrifico su adolecencia para poder criarlos, y tengo a todos mis compañeros aquí- dijo triste –Lo siento- dijo Rachel causando que Jesse saliera de su cuarto y de su casa decepcionado

_RACHEL POV_

-Finn- grite desde mi casillero al verlo –Necesitamos hablar- le dije con mi _showface._

_-_esta bien, supongo…- dijo dando una mirada al techo

-Jesse me dijo que fuera a vivir con el- le dije sin rodeos –Pero dije que no- le dije rápidamente antes de que me gritara pniendole una mano en su pecho.

-Que bueno- dijo suspirando –Pero ya decidiste un nombre para ellos?-

-Ya, de eso hablamos Jesse y yo ayer- le dije cuando el saco algo de su mochila, solo se que era un trapo o algo asi –Que es eso?- le pregunte

-Es mi fluffy- Su que? –Era mi mantita cuando era pequeño, me la dio mi papa antes de irse a la guerra, y se la iva a dar a Drizzle, bueno, actualmente Beth, para que la tuviera, y aunque no es mi hija de sangre, lo será de corazón- Awwww… que tierno!

-Gracias- le dije con lagrimas de felicidad tomando la manta y guardándola en mi mochila.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi mama quiere que vaya a cenar con ella a Bradstix.

-Adios Finn- le dije con una sorrisa

-Adios, tq quiero me grito desde la salida moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Jesse seguramente le hubiera regalado un musical, o un disco de Queen, aunque esta cosa no sea materialmente mejor que todo eso, es mejor sentimentalmente. Que es eso? Oi un ruido en la puerta y la abri.

Había una nota que decía:

_De mi para el y ella_

_Te amo y te esperare por si cambias de decisión._

_Jesse_

Que será? Abri la caja, la primera contenía un juego de ballet y zapatos de Tap junto con la colección de discos de Celine Dion que tenían una nota pegada en la caja de los discos _Para mi futura princesa_ y en el otro había también un juego de Ballet para hombre y toda la colección de discos de Queen con una nota que decía _Para mi futuro Jonatahn Groff,_ dios... el contemplo a los dos… creo que debería darle una oportunidad, pero no, Finn ya dio mucho por mi para que yo le page con esto.

**

* * *

**

N/A: *-* tenia que incluir el nombre de Jonathan Groff *-*

No se que hacer para el prox capitulo;

**a)Finn sale con alguien mas en lo que queda de su adolecencia (pongan con quien)**

**b)Dejo que siga tal como tal (me refiero a que si no adelanto hasta el momento de su parto para ir directamente con St. Berry)**

**c)Si adelanto**

**d)Rachel rompe con Finn (o viceversa) por alguna razón (especifiquen)**


	6. nuevo miembro

_Rachel POV_

7 meses y engorde el doble que el mes pasado! Pero va a valer la pena todo esto, la presión de dirigir el club glee, quedar embarazada a los 16, casi 17, tener al padre de mis bebes en el otro extremo de Estados Unidos, tener que comprar ropa de maternidad extra-grande y tener las locales en 2 semanas mas. Ahora en lo que debo de concentrarme es en que canciones debería cantar en las locales, posiblemente Finn y yo cantaremos _you're beautiful_ de James Blunt, es una muy conmovedora canción, aunque si estuviera Jesse cantaríamos _Hello…_ debo de dejar de pensar en el, pero el es el padre de mis hijos… no Finn, y le debí de haber dado una oportunidad, después de todo, el es el padre…

-Cariño, ya es hora de ir a la escuela- dijo mi padre al asomarse por la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Claro, ya bajo- dije mientras estaba guardando todas mis cosas en mi bolso

Baje por las escaleras caminando rápido con unos tacones negros y un vestido rojo con lazos dorados.

-Ya estoy aquí papa- dije dándole un beso a mi papá

-me alegro, y has hablado últimamente con John, Jill, como se llamaba?- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre de Jesse

-Jesse papá, y si, de hecho vino a Ohio hace dos semanas, hablamos acerca de los nombres- dije mientras ambos compartieron una mirada rápida –Que?- pregunte

-Como se va a llamar la niña?- pregunto mi papá, Hiram.

-María Celine… por?- dije un poco extrañada frunciendo el ceño mientras que mi papa, Leroy, estaba sacando su billetera y mi otro papá estaba extendiendo la mano pidiéndole algo.

-Lo sabia! Ahora paga- dijo mi papá, Hiram.

-Pagar? De que hablan?- pregunte

-Apostamos, yo aposte que le pondrías algún nombre como Liza, Celine, Pattie o algo relacionado con musicales y el pensó que le ibas a poner un nombre cualquiera pero como segundo nombre barbará, como tu- dijo explicando mi papa mientras mi otro papa estaba pagándole.

-Ok… eso fue raro, creo que me iré ya a la escuela, los amo- dije mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

* * *

Entre al salón de coro, como siempre fui una de las primeras, me senté en el mismo lugar que siempre, enfrente al centro, ahí estaba el señor Shue arreglando algunas partituras recargado en el piano pero se detuvo cuando entro Santana y Brittany, que generalmente son las ultimas.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo mientras escribía "locales" en el pizarrón –Tienen ideas?-

-Bueno como balada creo que seria una buena opción que Finn y yo cantemos _you're beautiful _de James Blunt como balada y como ultimo numero _I Gotta Feeling_ de the black eyed peas- dije entusiasmada por la idea

-No vas a cantar Rachel- yo que?

-Perdón, no escuche, me lo podría repetir- dije furiosa

-No vas a cantar Rachel-

-Por que?- dije con un tono de superioridad

-No quiero que pase lo mismo que Quinn, por tu bien no asistirás a las locales este año- me dijo con su típica mirada de "huy si, como si me importara"

-y quien cantara en mi lugar, y lo mas importante, quien será el nuevo miembro?- pregunte desafiante

-Mercedes tendrá la balada que será y Kurt, Artie, Tina y Mercedas tendrán el ultimo numero, y el doceavo miembro ya lo tengo… denle una bienvenida a… María Rivera, es de México- dije el señor Shue señalando a una chica morena de piel y cabello, alta, delgada ojos grandes y boca grande.

-Una latina?- dijo Puck con ánimos de ofenderla

-Yo soy latina- dijo Santana con una mirada de enojo

-Calma!- grito el señor Shue hacia Puck, Santana y María. –Volviendo a lo de la asignación, no tienen ideas para las locales?- pregunto el señor Shue

-No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando- dijo la nueva mientras oí a Puck susurrar a Mike _una latina nunca tiene idea de nada_ -pero se que tiene que ver con canciones y me gustaría cantar una de un grupo mexicano, aunque no creo que sea apropiada para las locales- dijo con los labios apretados

-Muy bien María, pero tendrás que esperarte a la segunda hora- dijo el señor Shue poco animado mientras María solo asentía con la cabeza y todos los demás salían del salón de coro

_Santana POV_

Estúpido y racista Puckerman, los latinos podemos ser tan buenos como los gringos, creo que tengo una idea para cantar en el club…

-Hey, tu de que país eres?- me pregunto la mexicana sosteniendo su carpeta

-Colombia, tu eres de México verdad?- le dije con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada

-Si- me contesto con una sonrisa igual a la de Rachel

-Oye me gustaría hacer una canción contigo- dije con una media sonrisa asintiendo la cabeza.

-Claro- me dijo aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa –Que canción quieres cantar?- me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a biología

-Pues cuando llegaste no me intereso cantar contigo, hasta que oí a Puck criticarte, yo soy muy orgullosa respecto a ser latina- dije mientras ella fruncía el ceño, supongo que por confusión

-Yo estaba pensando en cantar Gimmie the Power de Molotov, no ce si lo conozcas- Molotov? Esta bromeando? Adoro a ese grupo!

-Genial, pero estoy pensando en algo mas acorde a la situación…- dije mientras comentábamos nuestras ideas.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Muy bien chicos! Ya! Tomen sus asientos!- grito el señor Shue

-Creo que es nuestro turno- dije señalando a María y a mi mientras pasábamos enfrente

-Espero que escuchen con atención, en especial tu, esta canción- dijo María mientras la sociedad latina pasaba al salón a acomodarse –Supongo que si Quinn puede traer a la sociedad de madres solteras nosotras podemos traer a la sociedad latina- dije mientras el señor Shue estaba atento.

( _**Ambas**__** Santana **__María)_

_Yo ya estoy hasta la madre  
de que me pongan sombrero  
escucha entonces cuando digo __  
**no me llames frijolero!**_

Maria se acerco al baterista y lo quito de la batería para que ella pudiera tocar.**_  
_**_  
**Y aunque exista alg**_**_u_****_n respeto  
no metamos las narices  
por que inflamos la moneda  
haciendo guerra a otros pa_****_i_****_ses  
_**_  
Te pagamos con petr__o__leo  
e intereses nuestra deuda  
_**_mientras tanto no sabemos  
quien se queda con la feria!_**

Aunque nos hagan la fama  
de que somos vendedores  
de la droga que sembramos  
ustedes son consumidores!  
_  
_Maria le devolvio los palitos de la bacteria cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este instante.

******_Don't call me gringo,  
You fuckin beaner  
_****_stay on your side  
of that goddamn river  
don't call me gringo,  
You beaner!  
_**_  
__No me digas beaner,  
Mr. Pu__ñ__etero _

_Te sacar__e__ un susto  
por racista y culero.  
No me llames frijolero,  
Pinche gringo pu__ñ__etero. _

María se dirigió a Artie, quien traía la guitarra y se la pidió con movimientos de mano.__

**_Now I wish I had a dime  
for every single time  
I've gotten stared down  
For being in the wrong side of town.  
_**_  
And a rich man I'd be  
if I had that kind of chips  
lately I wanna smack the mouths  
of these racists_

**Podr****_a_****_s imaginarte desde afuera,  
_**_ser un Mexicano cruzando la frontera,  
pensando en tu familia mientras que pasas,  
dejando todo lo tu que conoces atr__a__s.  
__  
_**_Si tuvieras tu que esquivar las balas  
de unos cuantos gringos rancheros  
Les seguir_****_a_****_s diciendo good for nothing wetback?  
_****_si tuvieras tu que empezar de cero.  
_**_  
**Now why don't you look down  
to where your feet is planted  
That U.S. soil that makes you take shit for granted  
If not for Santa Ana, just to let you know  
That where your feet are planted would be Mexico  
Correcto!  
**  
Don't call me gringo,  
You fuckin beaner  
stay on your side  
of that goddamn river  
don't call me gringo,  
You beaner!_

**_No me digas beaner,  
Mr. Pu_****_ñ_****_etero  
Te sacar_****_ñ_****_ un susto  
por racista y culero.  
No me llames frijolero,  
Pinche gring, _**_Pinche gringo que?_

**_ pu_****_ñ_****_etero. _**

_Autor POV_

Todos menos Puck aplaudieron mientras María le devolvía la guitarra a Artie, Puck se sentía ofendido y culpable.

-Que pasa tipo? Te comió la lengua el gato?- dijo María desafiante

-Me llamo Puck si?, y lo que me pasa es que es ofensivo- dijo Puck insinuante

-Y crees que no es ofensivo para mi que tu me hayas llamado latina como si fuera una ofensa?- dijo alzando una ceja –Sabes lo difícil que es andar por las calles de Texas, Arizona o algún otro estado del sur sin que te pregunten por tu pasaporte cada cuadra que caminas o que te griten "Go to your side of the river beaner!"? O que no puedas hacer lo que hace la gente normal como andar por los centros comerciales comprando hasta morir sin que te discriminen? No es fácil, asi que si crees que fue ofensivo, piénsalo otra vez- y con eso dejo callado a Puck

RIIIING

_Finn POV_

La nueva es muy sexi, y tiene una muy buena voz…

-Hola- dije mientras ella caminaba y sin querer le escupí en la frente y ella gimió mientras se limpiaba.

-Lo siento mucho! Déjame ayudarte!- dije mientras le limpiaba la frente con mi manga, sentí una conexión entre ella y yo mientras nos miramos a los ojos, ella tiene unos ojos hermosos, y una boca muy sensual…

-No importa- me dijo desviando su mirada hacia abajo.

-Estas en la clase de español conmigo verdad?- pregunte intentando reconocerla

-no- dijo entre risas, tiene una sonrisa adorable. –estoy exenta de español por que lo hablo de nacimiento- me explico mientras caminábamos hacia la salida

-Y por que te mudaste a Estados Unidos?- pregunte intrigado

-Le dije a mi papá que quería estudiar la preparatoria en Estados Unidos y como mi mamá vive aquí me dejo, te digo algo y no te burlas?- pregunto María riéndose entre dientes.

-Lo prometo- dije con una sonrisa asintiendo la cabeza.

-Mi sueño es ser una leyenda de Broadway-

-Por que me habría de reír? No eres la única, Rachel también desea eso-

-Rachel?- me pregunto con la cabeza inclinada

-Es la que estaba discutiendo con el señor Shue un poco antes de que entraras-

-Se ve que es buena cantante- es agradable, debería invitarla a cenar… o es demasiado pronto?

-Quieres venir a cenar mañana en breadsticks?- Fuuuuuucckkk! Lo pregunte!

-No eres el que embarazo a Rachel?- Yo? Jajá…

-No, fue un idiota llamado Jesse St. James- maldito bastardo

-St. James la embarazo? Jajá- conoce a ese idiota?

-Lo conoces?- pregunte sorprendido

-es mi hermanastro- dijo aun sin dejar de reír –Mi mamá se caso con su papa hace 4 años, y hace 3 años que entre a la preparatoria, conviví con ese ególatra durante 2 años… no se como lo soportaron…- ea ea ea también lo detesta! Y sonreí cuando termino esa frase.

-Ja, bueno, volviendo a lo de la cena, si quieres?- tal vez ella sea la correcta…

-Claro- me dijo mientras me escribía algo en un pedazo de papel –Ten, es mi correo, me tengo que ir, cuídate- me dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a Rachel.

Es linda, agradable, odia a ese idiota, sabe tocar la batería y la guitarra eléctrica, no se viste como si fuera una perra que solo quiere sexo, como Santana, o una monja, como Rachel… aunque se nota que es muy orgullosa… pero si trate con Rachel, creo que puedo con todas. Y tiene buen trasero, las latinas serán así de naturaleza?

_

* * *

_

Jesse POV

Hace demasiado calor en California, no se como Alberto puede soportar estando con ropa negra todo el tiempo, me estaba terminando de bañar cuando mi teléfono vibro, era mi hermanastra.

-Hola… supongo?- pregunte en broma

-Cuando se supone que nos ibas a decir?- Como es que ella sabe?

-No se de que hablas- dije intentando fingir que no sabia de que estaba hablando

-Hay Jesse…- me respondió con un suspiro de frustración –Cuando vas a entender que la actuación no funciona conmigo?- me respondió en un tono desafiante

-Quien te dijo?- no creo que haya sido Rachel, ni siquiera la conoce…

-El chico alto, guapo, medio tonto de New Directions, el que baila como Fido Dido- Finn? Jaja

-Hablas de Finn no? El novio de Rachel?- dije tratando de recordarle que no estaba disponible

-Beep- dijo agudamente –Ex novio de Rachel, hoy lo confirme y me conseguí una cita con el- dijo con orgullo

-Aparentas demasiado bien ser una St. James-

-Gracias… creo, pero volviendo a mi pregunta original, cuando nos ibas a decir lo de Rachel?-

-Cuando regrese de Cali, y como que conseguiste una cita con Finn?- pregunte en tono burlón

-Y como que embarazaste a una chica virgen del equipo contrario?-

-Touché-

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer cosas mas importantes- al terminar de decir eso me colgó.

Hudson y mi hermanastra? Nunca imagine que le gustaran las latinas sin contar el hecho de que se acosto con Santana, como me entere de eso… pues Brittany no guarda demasiado bien un secreto…

**N/A: No tengo nada en contra de la gente estadounidense, de hecho tengo familia de haya, pero necesitaba incluir esa canción con una chica mexicana *-* lo siento, tengo esa necesidad. Fido Dido es el muñeco de 7 up, y perdón por concentrarme en María, pero tenia que por que este personaje va a afectar en la trama Finn/Rachel, y no hablo del drama de cuando Rachel se entera de que Finn sale con María… SOY MALVAAADAAA!**

**N/A 2: Bueno, la historia de María es que ella cuando llego a estudiar su primer año de preparatoria a USA estuvo en Arizona, Texas y todos esos estados fronterizos, y debido al trato y todo eso se mudo a Ohio con su mamá, que ya estaba casada con el padre de Jesse, y como a ella no le gustaba Carmel, estuvo en Mckinley… **

**N/A 3: No actualizare pronto por que me voy de vacaciones y no me van a dejar llevar mi laptop, asi que hoy actualizare todos mis fics :) felicez vacaciones! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Hanukkah! Feliz... lo que festejen! y Feliz año nuevo! :D**


	7. Por que? parte 1

_8 meses de embarazo_

Rachel aun no podía creer que no cantaría en las locales, y lo que no podía creer aun mas es que María era la hermanastra de Jesse, y no es nada parecida en actitud a el…

_Flashback_

_-Muy bien chicos, cambio de planes, Kurt tendrá la balada que será Let it be, y María tendrá el solo junto con Mercedes con la canción Untouched- dijo el señor Shue explicando como iban a ser las locales este año mientras María fruncía el ceño._

_-Jaja, muy buena broma señor Shue, pero no pienso cantar un solo en las locales… no son nervios ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no me gusta tener el centro de atención- dijo María tranquila mientras con la mirada le decía "por favor no me de el solo"_

_-No aparenta ser una St. James- susurro Finn a Mike, provocando que Kurt, quien estaba delante de ellos escuchara y le dijera a Mercedes, la cual grito –María es una St. James!- dijo provocando que María hundiera su cara en su mano._

_-Gracias Finn- dijo con unos ojos mortales, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano cuando empezó a escuchar las quejas y replicas de todos_

_-No eras Rivera?- pregunto Santana un poco extrañada_

_-Era y soy, Jesse St. Idiota es mi hermanastro,- dijo parándose enfrente de todo el glee club para explicar –Mi mama se caso con su papa y como no quería estar en algún estado fronterizo a México mi papá me obligo a vivir con mi mamá y su esposo y obviamente con ese tonto egocéntrico, y como quería estar lo mas lejos posible de el asistí a Mckinley, y cuando el estuvo aquí simplemente lo ignoraba- dijo haciendo que todo el glee club menos Rachel ya no estuviera confundido_

_-María, toma asiento por favor- dijo el señor Shue dándole un pequeño empujón por la espalda a María para que se sentara en su lugar_

_Fin del Flashback_

Rachel tomo su celular que estaba en su buro y marco el número de Jesse.

-Hola, que pasa?- contesto Jesse confundido por su llamada

-No voy a cantar en las locales, el señor Shue dijo que no quería que se repitiera lo de Quinn, así que intento que tu hermanastra- dijo haciendo énfasis en "hermanastra" –me reemplazara, pero ella no quiso tomar el solo- dijo un poco enojada por eso

-Como supiste de mi hermanastra?- pregunto Jesse confundido por que no creía que su hermanastra le hubiera dicho a Rachel

-Mercedes lo grito de la nada, y después oí a Mike susurrar algo de que yo lo deje por un St. James y el también… fue raro y me confundió- dijo recordando ese momento

-No sabes que Finn tubo una cita con ella?- dijo Jesse provocando que Rachel quedara en estado de shock.

-Me tengo que ir Jesse- dijo tratando de contener unas lágrimas que brotaban desde la parte interna de sus parpados mientras colgaba su celular lentamente y marcaba el numero de Finn.

-Hola Rach- dijo alegremente Finn

-Hola Finn- dijo Rachel fría y seca

-Que pasa?- pregunto Finn confundido por que siempre lo saludaba muy emocionada

-Por que no me dijiste acerca de María- dijo muy triste con voz cortada

-Lo siento, pero solo fue una cita!- dijo tratando de darle a entender a Rachel con indirectas que esta siendo muy dramática –Aparte, ni siquiera estábamos saliendo-dijo intentado calmarla

-Tienes razón Finn, pero tu vas a ser el padre de mis hijos!- dijo enojada otra vez

-Los cuales son de St. James- susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo oyera.

-ellos van a nacer en un mes!- dijo gritando muy fuerte –Simplemente no olvides a los niños por favor- suspiro mientras colgaba.

Rachel tomo su celular y se azoto en su cama, agarro sus audífonos, los conecto a su celular y selecciono la lista de reproducción con nombre "Jesse" y reprodujo "Total eclipse of the heart" mientras lloraba sin parar.

**No me odies? **


	8. Por que? parte 2

_Finn POV_

Yo se que prometí cuidar de Rachel y sus hijos -_y de St. Machote- _pero creo que amo a María, no me había sentido así desde que salía con Quinn, ella es muy comprensiva, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y tenemos tantas cosas en común; como que le gusta el rock, la batería, los deportes, aunque no le gusta –_y no entiende- _el futbol, ella adora el soccer, es muy sexi… y alta, pero Rachel tiene algo que me hace sentir diferente, no se que hacer. Mire por todas partes hasta encontrar una pluma y papel, empecé a escribir _María _en una mitad y _Rachel _en la otra, el punto de esto es escribir las ventajas de cada una… no se si sea correcto… pero necesito una solución rápida, el tiempo se agota…

_María:_

_Buen trasero_

_Alta_

_Activa_

_Muchas cosas en común_

_Tierna y ruda a la vez_

_Carácter_

_Agradable_

_Rachel:_

_Buen trasero_

_Buena voz_

_S_

Creo que mi respuesta es definitiva… Baje las escaleras hasta la sala de estar y agarre el teléfono para marcar el numero de María, espero saber lo que hago

-María?- pregunte ansioso

-Finn! Que pasa?- pregunto animada

-Ven a mi casa- pregunte con una risa

-Supongo…- dijo no muy segura y me colgó. 10 minutos después ella apareció enfrente de mi puerta con el Range Rover de su hermanastro.

-Hola- dijo mientras se apresuraba a pasar y me dio un rápido beso

-Hola- dije un poco angustiado

-Hay algo mal?- pregunto muy preocupada

-Rachel- dije sin rodeos; le empecé a explicar de lo que prometí a Rachel, y toda la historia desde el inicio, al terminar de explicar eso agregue: -Pero no se que hacer…-

-Lo que debes de hacer es lo que tu elijas, y aparte, Jesse es el padre, no tu; es muy similar a lo que viviste con Quinn, ella aunque estuviera toda su vida contigo, no iba a olvidar a Puck sin importar lo que hicieras por que el era el padre, no tu, es lo mismo con Rachel, como cuando Jesse vino a Mckinley, Rachel y Jesse estuvieron juntos…-

-Como te enteraste de lo de Quinn?- pregunte disgustado y curioso

-Si no me enteraba por el blog de ese fastidioso afro, me enteraba solo viéndola- dijo con una risa sarcástica –Debes hablar con Rachel- dijo –Aparte, con cualquier pequeña pelea que tengan ella va a ir directamente a los brazos de St. James sin importar que este en Los Angeles- Tiene razón, si ella se enoja conmigo va a ir directamente a los brazos de Jesse… se lo diré después de las locales.

-Glee-

María y el señor Shue eran los únicos en el salón, María siempre llegaba temprano para poder merodear por la escuela y platicar con los maestros. El señor Shue, como todos los maestros tenía que estar temprano.

-María, ven- le indico el señor Shue

-Si?- pregunto extrañada

-Quiero que tengas el solo- María estaba disgustada

-Por que yo? Por que no Mercedes o alguien mas?

-Vamos, es solo en la balada, quiero hacer una balada en español, y eres la única que puede realizar la balada sin decir alguna grosería accidental por la pronunciación- ambos compartieron una risa

-Lo hare solo si me deja escoger la balada-

-es un trato- ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras ambos se reían.

Ella volvió a su lugar y vio como el resto del club estaba entrando de pocos en pocos, cuando el ultimo miembro entro María se puso de pie y empezó a buscar entre todas sus letras la de la balada que escojio, se la entrego al señor Shue mientras Rachel iba con el a discutir acerca del segundo numero de las locales. María camino hacia Finn un poco molesta.

-No lo has hecho verdad- dijo alzando una ceja

-No he hecho que?- pregunto tratando de ocultar lo que trataba de decir

-Finn, cuando se supone que hablaras con ella?- pregunto un poco enojada

-No quería distracciones mañana en las seccionales-

-Cuando hables con ella, no seas tan directo como lo eres conmigo- le sugirió con sarcasmo mientras Rachel caminaba otra vez a su lugar

-Vamos a ensayar!- dijo entusiasmado el señor Shue.

-Glee-

_Jesse POV_

New Directions bajaba del camión incluyendo a mi hermanastra, creo que ella hubiera sido buen material para Vocal Adrenaline… pero la hubieran corrido a los 5 minutos _JA! _Rachel no estaba ahí, necesito hablar con ella y recuperarla, la necesito a mi lado, _los _necesito… necesito a mi propia familia, nunca tuve una, mis padres si no estaban de viaje, estaban de fiestas, así que siempre era yo y mi amado piano, mi único amigo… y yo no cometeré el mismo error que mis padres, dejar a su –_en mi caso sus- _hijo solo sin compañía ni amor… mi madrastra es lo mas aproximado a lo que tengo de una familia, y eso por que tenia que interferir entre las discusiones entre María y yo…

Cuando todos llegaron a los camerinos saque mi celular y le envié un texto a María para que saliera de los camerinos, ella estaba saliendo con su vestuario de las locales, un vestido corto de tela ligera blanca y una especia de zapatos/tenis abiertos blancos.

-Que quieres?- me pregunto molesta

-Ni siquiera un _hola como estas hermanastro? _O al menos un _que haces aquí?- _pregunté tratando de fastidiarla y abrazándola forzadamente, ella rodo sus ojos

-Hola, y ya se por que estas aquí, es por Rachel- intente hablar pero ella continuo –No vino, se quedo en su casa-

-Necesito hablar con ella, pero no voy a perder la oportunidad de ver a los demás haciendo el solo mientras tu te quedas balanceando en el fondo del escenario- ella me golpeo ligeramente en la parte trasera de mi cabeza

-Para que lo sepas yo voy a tener el solo en la balada-

-Que vas a cantar?- pregunte extrañado… ella rara vez canta canciones en ingles…

-Hijo de la luna, de Mecano- dijo tal y como diría un St. James

-Y la segunda canción?

-Pump it, Black Eyed Peas-

-No suena a algo que Shuester elijaría-

-Si me disculpas me tengo que ir- maldita…

-Glee-

_Rachel POV_

Y si me voy a vivir a Los Angeles? Y si le doy a Jesse una oportunidad… pero Finn… AAAAAHHHH! Maldita sea, por que la vida tiene que ser tan difícil… si no hubiera sido tan confiada como Quinn no estaría en esta situación, Jesse y yo seriamos novios de larga distancia y Finn se podría concentrar en su estúpida enamorada…

Ya son las 13: 30… Finn quedo de verme después de las locales y a esta hora ya debería estar viniendo en camino…

-Glee-

_13:10_

-Y los ganadores son… New Directions!- todos celebraron con el trofeo en alto, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany y María formaron una pirámide, con el trofeo sostenido por María en la cima de la pirámide, en las cheerios Quinn puede ser la líder, pero aquí es Rachel, o en caso suplente, María.

-Ganamos Finn!- dijo abrazándolo mientras ellos bajaban a los camerinos.

-María, tengo que ir a hablar con Rachel, necesito que me lleves-

-Esta bien, le dije a Jesse que me trajera el coche- dijo mientras Finn miraba confundido

-Jesse esta aquí?- pregunto disgustado

-Mira el lado positivo, serán mas fáciles las cosas así- se dirigieron al Range Rover aun con los vestuarios. Al llegar al carro María logro ver la silueta de Jesse en el carro –Siéntate atrás- le susurro a Finn

-Que diablos haces con mi coche?- pregunto disgustada

-Que hace el aquí?-

-Va a hablar con Rachel sobre algo que posiblemente es bueno para ti, así que si no te importa…- dijo mientras intentaba empujar a Jesse fuera del carro

-Vamos al mismo lugar así que… yo conduzco-

-No tienes las llaves así que…- ella dijo señalando el asiento donde estaba Finn mientras el le enseño las llaves

-Como…?- dijo confundida

-El abrazo-

-Fucking Bitch called Jesse St. James- (**N/A: lo que esta escrito en ingles es lo que ella dice en español… confuso lo se xD)**

-Insúltame lo que quieras en chino, español o lo que sea pero tengo que apresurarme, ya son las 12:25

12:35

Jesse ya estaba bajando del carro mientras Finn se apresuro a detenerlo para subir primero pero María los separo

-Finn, vas primero- Finn subió las escaleras a su apartamento mientras Jesse miraba con disgusto

-Si el va primero, va ser mas probable que se lance a tus brazos- dijo explicándole como si fuera un niño de 5 años

_Rachel POV_

12:35, ya debería estar aquí! Siento ganas de cantar _Knowing me knowing you… _Oí a alguien subiendo las escaleras, abrí mi puerta y encontré a Finn ahí, hora de enfrentar la verdad

-Finn yo…- trate de hablar pero el me interrumpió

-Primero yo, se que te prometí cuidar a tus hijos y ser una especia de padre para ellos… pero si algo aprendí de lo que paso con Quinn y Puck fue que sin importar que tanto me quieras… siempre vas a querer a Jesse… y quiero estar con María- Lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi cara en estado de shock…

* * *

**No se si terminar esto como la gran mayoria de fics... con un final feliz o variar, y poner un final triste (ese final incluye la muerte de un personaje) dejen sus opiniones y no continuare con los 2 capitulos que quedaran (en ambas opciones) hasta que tenga al menos 5 opiniones en los reviews :) (lo de los reviews lo hago por que no quiero hacer algo que no les guste a ustedes D=)**


	9. Cambios

**X) ALFIN ACTUALIZO *-* perdon pero carecia de inspiracion xD jeje y se que me odiaran despues de este capitulo... pero porfavor no me maten x_x  
**

* * *

Finn POV

Rachel se veía tan rota, trate de hacer esto sin herir sus sentimientos, pero es tan difícil hacer esto, se veía pálida como un fantasma -No eh visto uno, pero supongo que son blancos...- Ella se sentó en el borde de su cama y abrazó su vientre

-Rachel- Trate de tranquilizarla

-Tráeme un vaso con agua- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte su vientre.

Salí de su recamara, caminé por el pequeño y corto pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, abrí la puerta cautelosamente para ver si era la cocina, entre y empecé a buscar la repisa de los vasos, me incline para buscar una vaso para Rachel, busque y encontré una copa con estrellas doradas en el borde, la tome con tanta delicadeza -O al menos eso pienso- para llevarla al garrafón de agua, busqué el garrafón de agua, toma la copa y la lleve hasta el garrafón, llene la copa hasta que llego al borde inferior de donde comenzaban las estrellas, salí de la cocina y camine por el angosto pasillo que llevaba a su recamara, abrí la puerta con la gran estrella dorada en ella, y vi algo que me paralizo.

Solté la copa, todo avanzaba en cámara lenta desde que vi eso, la copa cuando se estrello contra el piso se quebró en muchos pedazos.

-Rachel!- Grite mientras corría hacia ella, ella gemía de dolor, la cargue y la lleve hasta donde estaba Jesse

Autor POV

Finn bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde se encontraba Jesse, Jesse al ver el estado de Rachel, corrió hacia Finn para tomarla en sus brazos, Jesse la subió al asiento trasero del coche.

-Voy contigo- Dijo María al ver a Finn y a Jesse subir al Range Rover

-No, quédate aquí por si algo pasa- le ordeno Jesse monótonamente

Jesse se subió al carro y arranco lo más rápido que pudo, Mientras que María subió al apartamento de Rachel.

María busco su cuarto para saber con mas precisión lo que había pasado, cuando entro miro horrorizada la alfombra que tenia la sangre de Rachel por todas partes, María tomo la alfombra y la dejo en el cuarto de lavado. Al regresar a la recamara de Rachel, vio unas cartas con estrellas dorada en los sobres acomodadas en una cajita de madera con fotos de ella y un pequeño premio.

María tomo la caja, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sofás y tomo la primera carta de sobre azul.

_Querido Freddy:_

_Sabes que te amo, siempre estarás en mi corazón sin importar que yo no esté contigo, si estás leyendo esto es porque ya vas a entrar a la universidad, y aunque te tuve my joven, quiero que sepas que siempre te ame, desde el momento en el que tu padre y yo supimos que ibas a ser hombre, junto con tu hermana, María… _

_Espero que disfrutes tus años en la universidad, porque aunque yo no los eh cursado tu papá esta cursándolos, claro que para cuando tu leas esto ya estaremos graduados de la Universidad._

_No olvides que te amo,_

_Rachel_

María volvió a colocar la carta en el sobre azul y tomo una de sobre rosa.

_Querida Celine:_

_Aunque todavía no hayas nacido en el momento cuando escribí esta carta, quiero decirte que eres mi vida, yo no tuve una madre a quien acudir durante mi adolescencia, y cuando la conocí no quiso tener nada que ver conmigo, aunque le debo de agradecer a ella porque gracias a ella conocí a tu papá._

_Te nombre María Celine , Celine por Celine Dion uno de mis modelos a seguir y María por María de The West Side Story, aunque al principio no estaba muy segura de ese nombre, apareció tu madrina, María Rivera, ella es la hermanastra de tu papá, es de México, ella me ayudo mucho a decidir entre Finn, tu padrino, y Jesse, aunque no nos hablábamos mucho en ese entonces, ella me ayudo a elegir entre tu padre y tu padrino, quien pudo haber sido tu padrastro. Fue entonces cuando me sentí 100 por ciento convencida de tu nombre._

_Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pasé, yo no quiero que se repita lo que paso conmigo._

_Te amo,_

_Rachel_

María estaba llorando al terminar de leer la carta. Ella guardo la carta en su sobre todavía sonriendo y llorando, y tomo una con sobre verde pastel.

_Jesse:_

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, un romance épico, traición, drama, romance, de todo, me hiciste sentir muy especial desde que te conocí en la biblioteca, y quiero decirte que aunque me embarace muy joven de ti, todo lo que pasamos va a valer la pena por nuestros dos hijos._

_Te amo y siempre lo haré,_

_Rachel_

María tomo el pequeño trofeo, leyó lo que decía en la placa color dorada

_Mejor cantante menor de 8 años_

_Rachel Barbara Berry_

_1° lugar_

_1994-1995_

María tomó la caja y la llevo otra vez a su lugar cuando la dejo en la mesita de noche vio otra carta, sin sobre.

_Finn:_

_Yo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y sé que elija a Jesse va a ser muy difícil para ti, ya que se que todavía estas afectado por el drama de Quinn y Noah._

_Se que_

La carta estaba incompleta, Rachel la estaba escribiendo cuando Finn llego y la interrumpió, María dejo el papel y recibió un mensaje de Jesse.

_Ven al hospital de Lima_

_-Jesse_

María tomo la caja y su bolso, salió del departamento y tomo un taxi lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar siguió todos los letreros que decían "Sala de Partos" hasta que se topo con Jesse y Finn, ellos estaban hablando con el doctor, María decidió no interrumpir hasta que terminaran de hablar con el doctor. El volteo a verme y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos…

Jesse POV

_1 hora antes_

-Rápido, pónganle la bata- le ordeno al doctor a la enfermera rubia a mi lado, esa misma enfermera junto con otras dos la llevaron en camilla a la sala de partos, yo quería entrar pero el doctor me detuvo

-No puedes pasar, ella está en un estado muy crítico- se dio la vuelta y entro a la sala de partos. Finn y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera de la sección de partos, podía tocar la tensión que se desarrollaba entre los dos.

-Iré por botanas, quieres una?- pregunto tímida y torpemente Finn

-Que sean con chile- le sonreí amablemente, Finn simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la máquina de golosinas que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, cuando recién se fue llego la enfermera rubia con su libreta

-¿Usted es la pareja de la señorita que acaba de entrar?- Pregunto cautelosamente

-Si, por?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Me podría dar los siguientes datos?- pregunto al darme una hoja de la libreta, yo solo asentí y tome la hoja y el bolígrafo que ella me prestó.

_Nombre del paciente: Rachel Barbara Berry_

_Edad: 16 años y 6 meses_

_Trabajo/escuela: Preparatoria Mckinley_

_Tipo de alimentación: Vegana_

_-_Listo- le entregue la hoja a la doctora

-Gracias…-

-Jesse, Jesse St. James- dije con orgullo

-Gracias Jesse- tomo la hoja y la pluma y se dirigió otra vez al quirófano. Finn regreso con las botanas, el me arrojo las mías.

-Gracias- le dije, hubo una pausa de 5 segundos.

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto volteándome a ver

-¿Qué se siente qué?- pregunte extrañado con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada

-Ser padre- susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que yo lo escuchara, el tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, de repente me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Es una emoción incontrolable- dije con una sonrisa enorme y con lágrimas en mis ojos, el solo desvió la mirada a la nada y empezó a sollozar –Uh… - dije cautelosamente

-Por que tuvo que engañarme!- exploto en llanto mientras me abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, yo lo mire extrañado, pero lo único que pasaba era que su llanto aumentaba mas y mas.

-¿Hablas de Quinn?- pregunte

-SI!- exclamo –Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me sentí tan feliz, le di mi manta de cuando era bebé para que ella la tuviera, tenia nombres en mente desde el día en que me entere, quería nombrarla Drizzle- rio llorando –Le dedique una canción a Quinn, You´re having my baby, y una a la bebé, I´ll Stand By You, la apoyé sin importar que quisiera hacer con ella, pude sentir ese… ese sentimiento de familia, no como el sentimiento que sientes hacia tu madre, si no uno, uno… especial, y después…- Suspiro con llanto –Me entere que era de Puck, y ella ni siquiera me lo dijo, me enteré por Rachel- se lanzo otra vez hacia mi llorando aun mas fuerte –Y yo me quede un poco después de que ustedes se fueron a los camerinos después del parto, Puck salió, se sentía tan feliz y triste, el me dijo que ella la daría en adopción, y él no quería, pero era lo mejor para el… así que sin importar que él la haya embarazado, ella siempre será en parte mi hija- dijo secándose las lagrimas –Y con Rachel, no sentí ese sentimiento… y extraño sentir eso…- se seco las lagrimas al momento en que se dio cuenta que venía un doctor

-Jesse St. James?- pregunto desanimado

-Si- me dirigí hacia el

-Podríamos hablar en privado?- pregunto mirando a Finn

-El es su hermano mayor- mentí para que lo dejara estar en la conversación, Finn se levanto –Gracias amigo- me susurro mientras caminaba con el doctor. Saqué mi celular y le envié un texto a María, estaba ansioso por que ya iba a ser padre! Soy Papá! Esto se siente tan bien!

-Hemos tenido una complicación en el parto- Dijo el doctor

-Los bebes están bien?- pregunte exasperado y preocupado, el doctor solo suspiro

-Rachel no estaba preparada físicamente para el parto, sus caderas no eran muy anchas para dar a luz…-

-Espere… por que dice "eran" y "estaba"?- pregunto preocupado Finn, y yo tambien me estoy asustando...

-Rachel no sobrevivo al parto-

_Rachel murió… mi novia murió… la madre de mis hijos murió…_

Sentí el peso de todo car en mi estomago… las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y los de Finn, todo estaba tan bien… y tenía que ser arruinado por la maldita complicación! Esto es una mierda! Esto no puede pasar, hace unos días Rachel y yo planeábamos nuestros futuros en Broadway y los papeles que jugarían nuestros hijos, y ahora solo soy yo y los bebés. Voltee hacia otro lado para secarme las lagrimas y vi a María parada con una caja en la entrada de la sala de espera

-Nos puede dar unos minutos- le dijo al doctor

Finn seguía con esa mirada atónita en sus ojos, pude descifrar en su mirada que el todavía no lo podía creer, María Camino hacia nosotros cuidadosamente.

-Jess…?- pregunto

-Rachel…- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía pronunciar su nombre, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos

-Rachel qué?- pregunto preocupada y desesperada –Que paso con Rachel?- le pregunto casi gritando a Finn desesperada

-Murió- dije mirando hacia la caja de madera –Iré a ver a los bebés- dije con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsos de mis pantalones. Avance por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala con cristales y bebés adentro, no fue difícil identificar a los bebés, son idénticos a mí, el cabello rizado, la nariz, la boca, excepto por los ojos, esos son iguales a los de Rachel. No pude apartar la mirada de ellos, se ven tan frágiles… es tan duro imaginar que ellos van a crecer en ausencia de una madre.

Yo hoy perdí a mi novia… pero ellos, ellos perdieron a una madre.

* * *

**En est emoemnto estoy llorando... me sentia un poco inspirada en El laberinto del Fauno y Forrest Gump... Lo siento!**


	10. Una nueva vida

Epilogo

Era un día lluvioso y nublado, el frio viento azotaba los perfectos rizos de Jesse. El pensó siempre que todo tenía su razón, pero… ¿Cuál era la razón de esto? El quería todavía estar con Rachel, quería tener una familia propia, y esta iba a ser su oportunidad, sus padres nunca estuvieron para él, el no quería que sus hijos vivieran sin su madre, Rachel tenía demasiado por delante, ser estrella de Broadway… con ella hubieran sido la mejor familia de Broadway nunca antes, pero ese sueño, _ese sentimiento,_ se le escapo por los dedos.

Era el funeral de Rachel, todos estaban ahí, María, Kurt, Finn, sus padres, Shelby, que llego desde Nueva York con la pequeña niña rubia a un lado de ella, Quinn, Puck… todos estaban ahí. Jesse estaba con el bebé, mientras que Finn estaba con la niña. Jesse, con una mano sostenía una sombrilla negra y con el otro brazo cargaba al pequeño niño cubierto de mantas.

El cuerpo de Rachel bajó por la tierra hasta llegar al topé del agujero. Todos con lágrimas en sus ojos, arrojaron una rosa roja por cada persona. Jesse fue el último en arrojar la rosa, cuando fue su turno, simplemente no podía hacerlo, era tan duro para él, se quedo ahí por 5 minutos mientras el silencio inundaba el funeral, cuando estaba a punto de arrojar la rosa, empezó a llorar más de lo que ya estaba llorando. Finn se le acerco y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda

-Vamos, sé que es difícil para ti, pero este fue tu destino, _su _destino- dijo mirando el ataúd en el gran agujero en el suelo cubierto por rosas

-Este fue el destino de _ellos-_ dijo Finn mirando a los bebes. Jesse finalmente arrojo la rosa. El señor empezó a poner tierra en el agujero para llenarlo. Cuando el agujero llego a la normalidad, todos se retiraron. Jesse se quedo todavía un tiempo ahí.

-Te amo Rach- dijo mirando fijamente la parte de tierra en la que habían sepultado a Rachel

-Vamos- Dijo María suavemente abrazando a su hermanastro

* * *

_6 años después_

Ya habían sido 6 años, 6 años desde que Celine y Freddie habían nacido, 6 años desde que volvió a California. 6 años desde que perdió al amor de su vida. Rachel.

Jesse, volvió a California el día en que Rachel murió, le encargo a María y a los padres de Rachel que cuidaran de ellos, que el regresaría en 6 meses para llevárselos. Cuando regreso por ellos, María decidió ir con él para apoyarlo, dejando su vida en Ohio atrás. Finn tuvo novias, pero ninguna seria, seguía siendo soltero. Puck y Quinn se quedaron platicando, después de algunos días de que Rachel murió, con Shelby y Beth en su apartamento, Shelby les ofreció que podían visitarla cuando quisieran, y en una de esas visitas, la chispa entre ellos volvió a nacer. María al llegar a California conoció a Alberto. Ella termino su último año de preparatoria en California y consiguió también una beca en UCLA, Jesse, María y Alberto eran como los Ron, Harry y Hermione, eran inseparables, María vivía con ellos en su pequeño departamento, atreves de los años, María y Alberto salieron un par de veces, pero luego se convirtió en una relación seria. Por otro lado Kurt visitó unas cuantas veces a Jesse, junto a Finn. María y Alberto terminaron siendo los padrinos de Celine y Freddie respectivamente, Mientras Finn era padrino de Celine junto con María, Alberto lo era también con María. Cuando María termino la universidad, Jesse ya tenía un trabajo. Abrió un estudio de baile, María quería quedarse con Jesse, pero él insistió en que él podía solo con ambos niños. María y Alberto se mudaron a Washington, donde la madre de Alberto estaba en ese tiempo.

-Tío Kurt!- dijo Celine al ver a su tío en el patio de la casa de Jesse

-Hola! Feliz cumpleaños princesa!- abrazo Kurt a Celine –Freddie!- exclamo al ver a Freddie

-¡No! ¡Bájame!- grito Freddie cuando Kurt lo elevo en sus brazos. Al bajarlo al piso le sacudió su rizado cabello

-Ah venido Finn contigo?- pregunto Jesse

-Respóndelo por ti mismo- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa al ver que Finn, Quinn, Puck, Shelby y Beth llegaban a la pequeña fiesta que Jesse había organizado por el cumpleaños de los niños

-Tío Jesse!- grito la pequeña niña rubia llamada Beth corriendo hacia el

-Beth!- al recibir a Beth en un abrazo la levanto para poderla cargar

-Finn, es bueno verte otra vez- se podía sentir la tensión en el aire

-Am, si… y como han estado?- pregunto un poco incomodo

-Sin quejas- pero cuando su pequeña hija corrió a la entrada Jesse bajo a Beth de sus brazos para vigilar a Celine

-Madrina!- dijo Celine al ver a María en la entrada

-Miren quien llego, la futura reina de Broadway!- dijo María agachándose a la altura de Celine y con su dedo índice le toco la punta de la nariz

-Hola hermanita- dijo Jesse mirando desde lo alto a María

-Hola- rio mientras abrazaba a Jesse –Te traje algo-. Dijo buscando una pequeña cajita de regalo en sus bolsillos –espera…- dijo aun buscando

-Te refieres a esta?- dijo Jesse con la pequeña cajita en su mano

-¿Cómo diablos…? Ah, el abrazo- dijo mientras Jesse sonreía aun mas –Nunca se te va a quitar esa costumbre ¿Verdad?- dijo un poco molesta pero sonriendo, Jesse se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo

-Nunca!- susurro riendo mientras se retiraba.

Cuando camino hacia la salida para ver lo que había en la cajita, vio que alguien se acercaba, un chico de aproximadamente su edad, alto, delgado pero musculoso, bronceado… E inmediatamente supo quién era.

-¿Alberto?- dijo sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo ahí, en su entrada –Pensé que regresabas a Washington- dijo un sorprendido

-Y dejar a mi mejor amigo en un día lleno de emociones solo? Y dejar que mi "_sobrino"_ y ahijado sin un regalo el día de su cumpleaños? Dejar que María viaje sola a la casa de su hermanastro?- dijo en tono de burla

-Jajá, me alegro de que hayan venido-

-María ya te dio el regalo?- pregunto Alberto mientras Jesse solo sacaba la pequeña caja dorada de su bolsillo sacudiéndola en lo alto

-Ábrela- dijo María dulcemente llegando por atrás de Alberto abrazándolo

Jesse abrió la cajita dorada, y encontró un collar, eran dos dijes de plata en forma de moneda, uno de ellos decía "Jesse St. James", y al reverso de eso un pequeño corazón dorado. En el otro dije decía "Hello" con otro corazón solo que esta vez era plateado y muy pequeño

-Pero como sabían que mi primer dueto con Rach fue Hello?- pregunto intrigado

-Nosotros no lo compramos- dijeron ambos enamorados todavía abrazados

-Entonces…- pregunto extrañado

-Rachel- dijo María

-Hace un mes María y Yo nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento en el centro de Washington, cuando estábamos acomodando las cosas, en la caja de Rachel, la que tu insististe en que se la quedara, la abrió y encontró el collar- dijo sonriendo

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Jesse, desde que se conocieron, cuando la protegió de los huevos que había lanzado Vocal Adrenaline a ellos, cuando dijo que estaba embarazada y la pequeña pelea que tuvieron, cuando la beso saliendo del baño, todo se le vino a la mente.

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Jesse mirando fijamente el collar

-Gracias- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Jesse se quedo mirando a _su_ familia, posiblemente la gran mayoría de ellos no eran su familia biológica, pero, ¡A quien le importa! Esa era la _familia de Jesse_, y a todos les tenía un gran afecto. Todos se querían entre sí, esa era la familia de Jesse, el seguía extrañando a Rachel, pero tenía que seguir, tal vez no consiguiéndose otra novia ya que Rachel fue el único amor de su vida además de sus dos hijos, pero si siguiendo con su vida. Con su familia. Comenzando una nueva vida.


End file.
